The Metallica Collection (box-set)
The Metallica Collection is a digital box set released to the iTunes Store on April 14, 2009. The box set features all of the band's studio albums and extra material from 1983 to 2008. The box set was later released to other digital music stores such Amazon MP3 and UOL Megastore. Tracklisting ''Kill 'Em All Ride the Lightning Master of Puppets ...And Justice for All Metallica Load ReLoad Garage, Inc. Disc 1 Disc 2 S&M Live 21st and 22nd April 1999 in Berkeley, The United States Disc 1 Disc 2 I Disappear St. Anger Some Kind of Monster Live from Live Earth Live 7th July 2007 in London, The United Kingdom Death Magnetic Personnel *James Hetfield – Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar *Kirk Hammett – Lead Guitar *Cliff Burton – Bass, Backing Vocals *Jason Newsted – Bass, Backing Vocals *Bob Rock – Bass *Robert Trujillo – Bass *Lars Ulrich – Drums Additional Musicians *Michael Kamen – orchestral arrangement on "Nothing Else Matters" *Marianne Faithfull – additional vocals on "The Memory Remains" *Bernardo Bigalli – Violin on "Low Man's Lyric" *David Miles – hurdy-gurdy on "Low Man's Lyric" *Jim McGillveray – percussion on ''Load *David Campbell - orchestration on "The Unforgiven III" Guest artists on "Tuesday's Gone" *Pepper Keenan of Corrosion of Conformity – Co-Lead Vocals *Jerry Cantrell of Alice in Chains – Guitar *Sean Kinney of Alice in Chains – additional percussion *Jim Martin of Faith No More – Guitar *John Popper of Blues Traveler – harmonica *Gary Rossington of Lynyrd Skynyrd – additional guitar *Les Claypool of Primus – banjo San Francisco Symphony on S&M *Michael Kamen – conductor *John Kieser - general manager *Eric Achen, Joshua Garrett, Douglas Hull, Jonathan Ring, Bruce Roberts, Robert Ward, James Smelser – French horns *David Teie (principal), Richard Andaya, Barara Bogatin, Jill Rachuy Brindel, David Goldblatt – celli *Jeremy Constant (concertmaster), Daniel Banner, Enrique Bocedi, Paul Brancato, Catherine Down, Bruce Freifeld, Connie Gantsweg, Michael Gerling, Frances Jeffrey, Robert Zelnick, Yukiko Kamei, Naomi Kazama, Kum Mo Kim, Gurthanthaclops Yasuko Hattori, Melissa Kleinbart, Chumming Mo Kobialka, Daniel Kobialka, Rudolph Kremer, Kelly Leon-Pearce, Diane Nicholeris, Florin Parvulescu, Anne Pinsker, Victor Romasevich, Philip Santos, Peter Shelton – violins *Chris Bogios, Glenn Fischthal, Andrew McCandless, Craig Morris – trumpets *Stephen Paulson, Steven Dibner, Rob Weir – bassoons *Steven Braunstein – contrabassoon *Charles Chandler, Laurence Epstein, Chris Gilbert, William Ritchen, Stephen Tramontozzi, S. Mark Wright – double basses *Anthony J. Cirone, Ray Froelich, Thomas Hemphill, Artie Storch – percussion *Don Ehrlich, Gina Feinauer, David Gaudry, Christina King, Yun Jie Liu, Seth Mausner, Nanci Severance, Geraldine Walther – violas *John Engelkes, Tom Hornig, Paul Welcomer, Jeff Budin – trombones *Julie Ann Giacobassi, Eugene Izotov, Pamela Smith – oboes *Russ deLuna – English horn *David Herbert – timpani *Linda Lukas, Tim Day, Robin McKee – flutes *David Neuman, Carey Bell, Luis Beez – clarinets *Ben Friemuth – bass clarinet *Catherine Payne – piccolo *Douglas Rioth – harp *Robin Sutherland – keyboards *Peter Wahrhaftig – tuba References Category:Albums Category:Box-Sets Category:Live Albums Category:Personnel needs clean up Category:Needs References